This application relates to a mounting device for a beach umbrella. The invention securely mounts a beach umbrella in the sand without the use of cumbersome anchoring structure or mounting tools. The invention is further applicable for carrying beach items, such as towels, beverage containers, tote bags, articles of clothing, and the like.
Self-anchoring beach umbrellas are well known the prior art. These umbrellas are typically formed in sections, and have a tapered base intended for being driven into the sand. To facilitate ground penetration, an outer screw vane or thread is generally formed with the base. In many cases, separate external support means are required for additional anchoring. The location of the umbrella canopy is determined by the amount of base driven into the sand. In areas of hard sand, properly mounting the base can be difficult and often requires use of a hammer, shovel, or other suitable tool.
In addition to anchoring concerns, traditional beach umbrellas have no convenient means for storing beach items above the sand. Such items are typically carried on one or more of the rib supports in a small open space beneath the umbrella canopy. Relatively large and heavy items are generally difficult to position, and often create balancing problems.
The mounting device of the present invention addresses these and other problems associated with traditional and self-anchoring beach umbrellas. The invention easily penetrates the ground surface, and provides a secure anchor for mounting the beach umbrella in the sand. The height of the umbrella canopy is readily adjustable without additional digging or ground penetration. The invention also provides structure for conveniently locating and storing beach items above the sand.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device for anchoring a beach umbrella in the sand.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which readily penetrates the ground surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which is applicable for use with any traditional beach umbrella.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which preserves the mounting post of the beach umbrella.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which is lightweight and easy to transport.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which is applicable for carrying beach items, such as towels, beverage containers, tote bags, articles of clothing, and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which allows quick and convenient height adjustment of the umbrella canopy.
It is another object of the invention to provide an umbrella mounting device which is weather-resistant.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mounting device adapted for holding beach items, and which may or may not be used with a beach umbrella.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for mounting a beach umbrella.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a mounting device for a beach umbrella. The mounting device includes a hollow tubular base having an open tapered end adapted for penetrating a ground surface and an opposing open end adapted for receiving an elongated mounting post of the beach umbrella. At least one outwardly projecting support arm is attached to the tubular base, and is adapted for carrying beach items and accessories above the ground surface.
The term xe2x80x9cbeach umbrellaxe2x80x9d as used herein refers broadly to any umbrella having a canopy and a mounting post suitable for driving into a ground surface.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base includes upper and lower base sections having respective proximal and distal ends. The upper and lower base sections are removably connected together at their respective proximal ends.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the proximal end of the upper base section includes an enlarged joint adapted for receiving the proximal end of the lower base section.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the joint includes a set screw adapted for engaging the mounting post of the beach umbrella such that only a select portion of the mounting post is received within the base in order to position a canopy of the beach umbrella a desired distance above the ground surface.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support arm includes a cup holder adapted for holding a beverage container.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support arm includes an upwardly turned free end.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the open tapered end of the tubular base is cut at an angle of approximately 60 degrees.
In another embodiment, the invention is a mounting device for a beach umbrella. The mounting device includes a hollow tubular base having an open tapered end adapted for penetrating a ground surface and an opposing open end adapted for receiving an elongated mounting post of the beach umbrella. A plurality of outwardly projecting support arms are attached to the tubular base and adapted for carrying beach items and accessories above the ground surface. At least one of the support arms includes a cup holder for holding a beverage container.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is a method for mounting a beach umbrella. The method includes the steps of driving a hollow tubular base into a ground surface. The base has an open tapered end adapted for penetrating the ground surface and an opposing open end adapted for receiving an elongated mounting post of the beach umbrella. The mounting post of the beach umbrella is then inserted into the hollow tubular base.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes inserting a select portion of the mounting post into the tubular base to position a canopy of the beach umbrella a desired distance above the ground surface.
In yet another embodiment, the invention may be used without the beach umbrella.